If Only They Knew
by silentlark
Summary: Ahiru was chosen for a big role and all the other girls believe it's a big mistake. Enjoy their crazy gossip and maybe they are not the only ones who are ignorant. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody could believe it. Ahiru is the princess and Fakir is the prince. The roles for the upcoming Sleeping Beauty were finally chosen and the shock buzzed throughout the whole school.

"Hey, did you hear? Ahiru was chosen for Princess Aurora."

"Wait, Ahiru? Really? I would have thought it would be Freya."

"Yeah, I know, right? Fakir as the prince was obvious. But Ahiru? What on earth were they thinking!? Don't they remember what happened last time?"

"Can't blame the teacher, she's new."

"Funny how they are going to put them together for the same thing. Deja vu, no?"

"Weren't they on really bad terms? Like, I remember that he kept giving her that terrifying glare."

"Oh, poor Ahiru. She was scared out of her wits then. Not to mention really clumsy, too."

"To be honest, she is getting better. Not perfect, but not horrible either."

"Well, it makes me wonder how she even got into ballet in the first place. I mean, she's one of the worst ballerinas ever! Hmph! Her parents probably sent her in hopes to see their darling little girl become a prima ballerina."

"Hey! Tha-at's a bit harsh."

"Well it's the truth, and they will have to face it soon enough. And I can't believe she's going to have a pas de deux with Fakir! Grr, I'm so furious! I should have been the one chosen for Princess Aurora."

"Safe to say, any girl will die to be in Ahiru shoes. Seriously, that lucky duck."

"Mmm, I know right? Fakir is so dark and mysterious."

"And handsome to boot! Thinking about him makes my heart pound."

"Kyaa! I can't help it~!"

"Oh mah gawd, he's so hot~!" Giggles ensue.

"Oooh, someday, maybe someday, I will get to dance a pas de deux with him. And then we will fall in love and get married and have three kids-"

"Girl, you're gonna have to wait in line then."

"Excuse me?"

"I forgot, she's in the Fakir Faction."

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"Then I'll win his heart before you can even get to him."

"Heh, and here I thought that he already belonged to Mytho."

"Whaaat! Oh, no, you didn't just say that!"

"Mytho already has Rue! And as proof, they are not here anymore."

"Yeah! The two love birds eloped to only God knows where."

"Well, remember when we realized that they were gone? Hmm? Fakir came back all beat up and a miserable look on his face. Makes you wonder what really happened~."

"You don't mean…"

"Naw, he was left to bite the dust, wasn't he? He probably had to fight Rue's bodyguards to the death."

"I wonder if Ahiru was absent because of heartbreak? I mean, she was gone for a while after Mytho and Rue eloped. And didn't she like Mytho?"

"Hey, don't change the topic! And from what I heard, she liked both of them, that two-timing cheat."

"Okay, now you're just spouting nonsense! You are obviously jealous of Ahiru!"

"So what if I am!? It doesn't help that all the other boys are only half decent. I might as well send a complaint to the main office about their decision!"

"Maybe we should all protest. You know, power to the students!"

"Yeah! Surely if we get enough students, maybe we can get them to change their mind about Ahiru as Princess Aurora!"

"Oh, this is so exciting! Love is definitely a battlefield~!"

"Alright girls, let's go!" Laughter echoed down the halls.

Not long after, there was the greatest uproar in the school's memory that afternoon. It was when a horde of girls demonstrated at the school, demanding that Princess Aurora's role should be given to someone else. They had picket fences and angry chanting of some sort. All the other teachers were at a loss of words. Never has this happen for something as little as a ballet role. The demonstration was so disruptive, Miss Katze had to throw down an iron fist, metaphorically and quite literally. It was a prop for the production.

Miss Katze stood strong, wearing the most unrelenting glower at the whiny teenagers. She bellowed with a stern voice her proclamation. "I understand, that you are upset with the ballerina I have assigned to Princess Aurora. I am also aware of Ahiru's reputation among her peers. However! I will like to remind you, that every single one of you who were eligible have, in fact, auditioned for the role! I have confidence in my judgment and the consent of another prominent ballet instructor. Therefore! Due to time restraints, the decision is final! This gathering shall be dismissed, unless you'll rather have two weeks suspension for severe disruption of school activities! And it will be marked in your records!"

The wary girls grumbled to themselves before they disburse across the campus. Like a passing of a storm, it left the rest of the students relieved.

A certain boy pushed his glasses up and let out a long sigh. He continued his stroll through the school grounds with a book in one hand.

"Honestly," he grunted, "If only those fools knew."

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, this was a silly piece I came up with. It was inspired by the Fahiru week word "Yellow" and Katchan00's "Glimpses". Then I went overboard with the gossiping nameless girls. Sorry if you felt frustrated with the dialogue. I purposely decided not to describe the gossiping kids because the nature of gossip is ambiguity. It could be any of students passing on the conversation to each other. Heck, there could be guys mixed in there too! I don't know how long after Fakir changed Ahiru back to a girl, so I'll give it like, maybe one year? To be honest, I don't like to write, so critique will be helpful~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Ahiru stared down at the barre gripped between her hands. How did this happen?

The recent girl's strike caused the school administrators to enforce new rules on demonstrations and safety regulations. Because of the fuss and rumors, there was mixed reactions. Some girls were freakin' pissed at the Miss Katze's refusal and confronted Ahiru on different occasions. Pique and several other girls defended and rescued her out of those sticky situations. Lillie even distracted the aggressors by starting a food fight, though it looked like she was enjoying it.

Fakir hardened into a cold jerk during school because too many girls were pulling all sorts of nasty tricks to get him. He even blew up in front one and made her cry. Thankfully Miss Katze was perceptive and reprimanded them for their stupid antics. She did her best to support the two dancers from unwanted attention, but Ahiru still had to worry about her ballet shoes getting stolen or prank spiders in her locker.

The redhead girl sighed. "I wonder if I can survive until the end of this month," she mumbled. "I hope nothing bad happens until then, but I seriously doubt that. To be honest, I'm grateful that I was chosen for anything at all, really. But I can't help that- that maybe...I wonder-"

She gazed up to the ceiling, her face filled with woe.

"Am I...am I really fit for this role?"

Ahiru remembered the time when she was a duck. Even with the pendant Drosselmeyer gave her, she was not good at dancing. Princess Tutu, one of her magical forms, was technically part of the Prince, all the strength, grace, beauty. That was a great source of her insecurity, which she eventually resolved to choose the right choice, to give up the pendant and revert to being a simple duck. Imagine her surprise when Fakir accidentally spun her tale and turned her into a girl.

Quickly after gaining a human body again, she jumped on the opportunity to study ballet. Heck, she nagged Fakir to help her practice, even though he stated that he will help long before she asked. It might be her imagination, but she doesn't mess up her form or trip as often anymore. Not perfect as Princess Tutu, but she is showing definite improvement. It could be because Ahiru practiced for long hours everyday with Fakir afterschool. And that she isn't completely tied to her avian form, though some duck-like traits still lingers.

But that doesn't mean anything, since there are always better dancers than her. Like the advance class that Rue was in, surely they are just as good as Rue. And all the other girls who were there before Ahiru the girl came into existence. She's way behind the class because of her "absence". Just what was Miss Katze thinking?

Ahiru takes another deep breath. All the stress was getting to her.

"Ahiruuuuu!" A familiar voice drew closer. Ahiru turned around to see her pink haired girl in the grey uniform running over to her.

"There you are," Pique panted, placing her things against the wall. "Miss Katze and Fakir were looking all over for you. You shouldn't keep them waiting! Especially Fakir!"

"Oh right! The new practice room location. Thanks, Pique! I'll be there in a minute." Ahiru rushes to gather her things. The other girl placed her hands hips, looking at her friend scrambling around.

"Boy, do you have it rough. I mean, you practically have to change rooms two times a week. Those gossip girls don't give you a rest, huh?"

"Yeah. It's okay though, Pique. I-I'll manage some how," Ahiru smiled weakly, trying to hide her anxiety.

The other girl noticed her nervousness and just stared at the poor girl, possibly contemplating. She relaxed her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that right. You will definitely manage just like you always have, since the beginning."

Ahiru paused and looked over her shoulder. "Huh?"

"It's nothing." Pique quickly changed her tone, suddenly shifting her eyes mischievously. "By the way, how are things between you and Fakir? Did you confess to him yet? Hmm? Did you? With all that time you two spend together, something must be going on~!"  
She smirked as nudged her elbow into the flustered girl.

"I-I, I mean, it's n-no-othing like that! No way! All we are doing is trying to get the choreography right. Th-tha-at's all! Fakir's too serious to think about that kind of stuff!" Ahiru felt her face burning, arms a flailing, hoping her friend won't stay on the topic any longer.

The pink haired girl crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Sheesh, how many times am I gonna have to tell you," she huffed.

"B-b-bu-ut!"

"If you don't tell him, he will never know how you feel- and you will never know until you try. It's not like I regretted anything." Pique had confessed to Fakir couple of months before. He rejected her, and was completely dumbfounded as how to handle the heartbroken girl with Ahiru near by. She was comforted by both unlikely and likely of heroes, able to overcome the painful situation.

"Pique..." Ahiru murmured.

"Now, enough of that! You better get going! I'll be cheering you on, Ahiru!"Pique shoved her out the door with a big grin.

She huffed in relief as her friend, realizing her tardiness, panicked down the hall. The pink hair girl leaned against the door with a gentle smile gracing her lips, hiding a secret glint in her eyes. She leaned down to pick up her bag and a simple leather bound book. Embossed on the front was a beautiful ballerina en pointe with raised winged arms. She hugged the book tightly against her chest, gazing after Ahiru.

"Because, you know," she said softly,"you two deserve a happy ending."

* * *

**A/N Disclaimer: **Many of the background ideas; like the teacher Miss Katze, Ahiru's training with Fakir, Pique's confession, are derived from the Katchan00's **Glimpses** , which is unfortunately incomplete. ;_; And, yes, Ahiru's bullied situation is tame, but I didn't want it too be serious and take away the light-hearted tone.

This was really short, but I hope you guys liked it! I'll try my best to finish this little story up.


End file.
